All of Me
by ThatPuertoRicanChick
Summary: Rapunzel is in a serious pain and Jack, being the best husband he can be, tries to comfort her in any way he can. Feeling as though she cannot make it any further, Rapunzel makes one last request and asks Jack to tell her a story; a story about the Sun and the Moon. **Rated T because I'm evil XDD** (f**** Jelsa, JACKUNZEL FOREVER BLUEBERRIES!) I DON'T OWN THE IMAGE


Rapunzel sits at the bottom of the stair case with her left hand clenching the railing tightly and her right hand gripping the fabric of her tank top. The both of her brows continued collecting rolling beads of sweat forming across her forehead. She squeezes her eyes shut as another roaring pain rips through her.

"Ah!" she screams. Tears roll down her face uncontrollably and she begins to sob, "Jack! Please..."

The front door suddenly flies open and a cold blast of air explodes into the room, along with a few flakes of snow and a very worried Jack Frost, "Rapunzel!" "Jack!" she weeps. Immediately, Jack rushes through room and finds her at the bottom of the stairs. He kneels down and kisses her before wiping away her tears with his scarf.

"Is the doctor...a-almost here?" she asks in heavy breaths.

"She's coming as quickly as possible. The blizzard's getting stronger by the second," he responds. Rapunzel looks at him with weary eyes, "You...need to...c-calm... down. The doctor...n-needs to get here."

He fights back tears and tries his best to comfort her by pulling her head towards his chest and gently stroking her short, brown hair, "Rapunzel, I-I'm so sorry. She forces a smile and takes a few more deep breaths, "Don't...be sorry, baby. You are...one of...t-the best things...t-that's ever happened..to...me."

A tear drop streams down his cheek, "I did this to you."

Rapunzel reaches up and gingerly strokes his jaw line. The both of them gazed into each others eyes for that moment and did their best to comfort each other and wipe each others tears. Jack then leans in and presses his lips against hers before letting another teardrop fall to the ground.

"Still ice cold," she jokes. At last, Jack cracks a small yet sympathetic smile and goes back in to snatch a second kiss. Rapunzel smiles into the kiss, but interrupts quickly with another hard flinch. "Rapunzel?"

"I'm fine. I-...I-" She was too focused on the pain to even answer. It felt as if the steel sharpness of a knife was slowly carving around her body, as if she was losing control in herself and her very way of sanity and thinking.

"Come on, Rapunzel. Answer me," Jack urged nervously. Rapunzel, looking as if she was slipping into a coma, slid softly down to his chest just to press her ear near his heart and listen to it beat rapidly. "Jack?"

"Yes?" he answers.

"Can you tell me one of your stories?"

Jack: he can't help but smile warmly **(*****irony* XD) **for he remembers as well, "There was a lot I used to tell you."

Rapunzel chuckles slightly, "You know which one I mean."

"Rapunzel..."

"Please Jack? Please..."

With a sigh of slight hesitation, Jack looks down at her sadly and notices her glass-like wavering eyes.

"There were two great beings a long time ago: The Moon and The Sun. The Sun, being the protector of the day; The Moon, being the protector of the night. The two beings both shared the same sky, yet shared the same sadness.

Each day, the sun would rise and chase away the darkness, only to see the moon sinking down and dying away. Each night, the moon would rise and fill the earth with an ink black sky and an array of stars, only to watch the sun sneak away and die. Though the both of them yearned for the day that they could finally meet, they knew that it would be impossible and against the laws of the Earth. But one day, everything changed."

**5 Reviews, 5 Favorites, 5 Follows &amp; I continue**~ "* ° • Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ • ° *" ~(◕‿◕)~ "* ° • Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ • ° *" ~

(¯`v'¯)

.` · .¸. · '

¸. · '. ·'¨) ¸. · * ¨)

(¸. · '(¸. ·'. · '¸¸. · ¨¯ `·. · .. · ¨ *

**CHAMPAGNE!**

... \ ~~ ~~ / ... \ ~~~~ /  
... .. \ ~~~ / ... \ ~~~ /

…\~~/…..\~~/  
….\~/….\~/

(`• .¸

¸. •) '

*. *'¨)

¸. • '. • * '¨)  
(¸. • '(¸. • `* ¸. •'. • *'¨)

…..||….||

…..||….||  
…./****\…../****\


End file.
